


Inconvenient

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Mycroft-centric, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment when they were teenagers leaves Mycroft with an unusual skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

"I do wish that you would stop shouting, Sherlock." Mycroft said with a grimace from where he was stood in the doorway.

"Shouting? He hasn't said a word." John said with a confused frown, looking from Mycroft to where Sherlock was sat silently.

Mycroft winced and came to sit down on the sofa, "Really, Sherlock, stop it." he said sharply.

 "He's genuinely not said anything to you." John pointed out, watching the two of them.

"I thought you'd managed to control the volume?" Sherlock asked, speaking for the first time since Mycroft had arrived.

"Sadly, the volume of your voice is one thing that I can't control." Mycroft replied with a sigh.

"Sorry, what just happened?" John demanded.

"Mycroft is telepathic." Sherlock explained.

"Telepathic? You can read minds?" John asked in disbelief, looking at Mycroft.

"Yes, but I'd rather keep that information confidential, John." Mycroft replied, looking the army doctor over, "It's been a secret between my brother and I ever since it began."

"How did it happen?" John asked.

"One of my brother's experiments went wrong." Mycroft responded.

"It didn't go wrong, the result was just different that I expected." Sherlock replied defensively.

\---

_ "Are you sure that this is safe?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock placed a crown of wires on his head. _

_ "Of course. I know exactly what I'm doing." Sherlock replied, glancing at his A-level textbook as he prepared the wires. _

_ "And you're sure that this won't do any damage?" Mycroft asked. _

_ "Of course not, it's just an electric shock to examine how quickly pain is passed from the brain to the limbs." Sherlock said dismissively. _

_ "I don't know why I agreed to this." Mycroft sighed, relaxing into the chair. _

_ Sherlock checked that everything was wired correctly before he flicked a switch. _

_ Mycroft gasped and cried out, his muscles tensing as electricity flowed through his body. _

_ "That was a bit too much but at least the result was as the textbook said it would be. I almost fried you!" Sherlock chuckled a little as he flicked the machine off. He didn't think that anything had gone wrong with his experiment until he turned back to his brother. _

_ Mycroft was sat on the floor, his hands covering his ears as he rocked slightly. _

_ "Mycroft? Mycroft!" Sherlock gasped, rushing to kneel beside his brother, "Are you alright?" _

_ "I can hear you saying words that you're not saying." Mycroft murmured quietly, not moving from his position on the floor. _

_ "What?" Sherlock asked with a frown, "What am I saying?" _

_ "Equations... How the experiment went wrong..." Mycroft replied with a wince, "You're so loud..." _

_ "Those are my thoughts. That's what I'm thinking. I've made you telepathic!" Sherlock realized with a grin, "The experiment wasn't a total failure!" _

_ "Please be quiet..." Mycroft pleaded, finally beginning to look up. _

_ "Sorry." Sherlock replied, but he couldn't keep the grin from his face. _

\---

"So a zap of electricity made you telepathic?" John asked, looking at Mycroft curiously.

"Yes." Mycroft sighed, "It may seem like a scientific miracle, but it is incredibly inconvenient."

"Inconvenient? It must be useful for your work though." John said.

"Yes, there is that." Mycroft agreed with a nod.


End file.
